My Littlen Pony: Friendship is Toxic
by Toxic Wastenote
Summary: (Re-upload) Vanessa was a girl who stood out from the crowd her whole life. So when a voice in her head asks if she wants to go to some new magical world, she says yes. Discord just wanted to bring a little chaos to Equestria. Is that so bad? But his plan backfires right in his face... because now he finds himself falling in love with this girl, who is now a mare.
1. Prologue: More to Life than this

_**My computer had a few 'issues' and I had to repost this story. It's the same exact thing as it was it was just deleted on accident after a little 'malfunction' with my internet connection and my computer froze. Please still enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok… so this is the first story I'm gonna put up so- just don't start beating me verbally if it's not perfect. BUT! Any comments and suggestions are welcome. EXCEPT! Keep this a young, around pre-teen rating. I can't go back to jail man! They'll eat me alive! And not in a good way!<strong> _(Oh My!)_** Ok… with that said, I don't own the TV show. If I did I wouldn't be posting this online. I don't have any part with the show's making. You probably already knew that though huh? Ok! Let's go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Once upon a time…<strong>

_Prologue: More to life than this_

(Vanessa's Pov)

Ok… BORED! I'm dying of boredom here. Oh wait, you have no idea who I am. Wait… who am I talking to?

Ah screw it! Imma' talk anyway! Hello whoever I'm talking to! I'm Vanessa Anaya Lynbrook. But you can just call me Vanessa. Or actually, my nick name is Toxic but I'll explain that later.

Ok, so I'm just a normal seventeen year old girl. I got crystal blue eyes, black hair that I have done in a really sloppy high ponytail most of the time, caucasian white skin with barely any freckles or moles or anything except in a few places that will not be named because of common decency (even if I'm just talking to some non-existing person in my head), my nails are painted black and yellow alternating, and I have three piercings in my ears.

Currently I'm wearing black and white stripped skinny jeans, black high top sneakers and white socks, a florescent green tank top that did show a little chest off (got big boobs like mine, you gotta show 'em off sometimes, D cup!), a darker green army style flight jacket with a gray hoodie and a double style zipper, one wrist sweat band that's bright purple, two black bracelets and a black with white stripes and black and white spots bracelet on the other wrist, three sets of small black hoop earrings with a skull on the top set, and around my neck are my nature green flight goggles with little cartoon characters of a heart and a pink cloud and a yellow smiley face.

Now your first question is probably _'Are you some kind of punk or hardcore rocker chick or something? That's some loud outfit!"_ Well, it is loud. But so am I! I'm loud and outrageous!

I like to dream of things that don't exist or shout random things for absolutely no reason. Have you ever just zoned out and seen something so crazy and unreal but it looks so true blue you actually think it's there?

Yeah, that's how I see things! Now, right now I'm lying on my back on my green sheeted bed in my room filled to the brim with every color of god's creation that man has ever come to know. So Like I said when all this began, I'm freakin' bored here! No school because it's summer, my mom's at work, my annoying little sister Jessica is at her friend's house, it's getting to burning hot to leave the house because of a stupid heat wave, and my dad- well… he walked out on my mom, sister, and I when I was a kid.

But it was his loss! I'm awesome and he could have been so proud he would have exploded!

Ok, so about being bored. I sat up from my bed with a groan and looked around my room. Then I spotted my phone with all my hundreds of songs on it and thought_'Well, could always just listen to my music until I feel tired enough to take a nap."_

So I stood up and grabbed my phone from my bedside stand and scrolled through my songs.

_"No. No. No. Listened to it a thousand times already. No. No. Better but still no. Ah ha!"_ I pressed play and without realizing it, I snag along.

**(Song: Real Life by Skye Sweetnam)  
><strong>

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
>I feel them looking down on me, Or am I paranoid?<br>Nowhere to hide no room to breathe-eathe-eathe  
>I'm like a flower in the shadddeeeee, I'm like birrrdddd in a caaaaaage<em>

_I wanna Real Life, I just wanna feel lifegettin tired of livin in a bubble wanna get in trouble  
>Gotta be my own self, I can be nobody else<br>and if I could ooooonnnly make onnne wisssshhhh  
>I just wanna live a Real Life! A Real Life!<em>

_Inside your castle in the sky, I'm just a prisoner!  
>Sometimes I wish I could kiss it aaaaaaall goooooooodbye<br>I trrrrrry to pleeease you, but don't I matter tooooooooo?_

_I wanna Real Life, I just wanna feel life  
>gettin tired of livin in a bubble wanna get in trouble<br>Gotta be my own self, I can be nobody else  
>and if I could ooooonnnly make onnne wisssshhhh<br>I just wanna live a Real Life! A Real Life!_

_I'm just a simple girl, in a complicated world  
>I've given it my beeeeeeeeest, but I'm in over my heeeeeea- ead!<em>

_I'm like a flower in the shadddeeeee, I'm like birrrdddd in a caaaaaage_

_I wanna Real Life, I just wanna feel life  
>gettin tired of livin in a bubble wanna get in trouble<br>Gotta be my own self, I can be nobody else  
>and if I could ooooonly make one wisssshhhh<br>I just wanna live a! _

_Real Life, I just wanna feel life  
>gettin tired of livin in a bubble wanna get in trouble!<br>Gotta be my own self, I can be nobody else  
>and if I could ooooonly make one wish<br>I just wanna live a Real Life! A Real Life!_

"Cool," I smiled as I heard the music stop. I barley even noticed how through the song I had gotten louder and louder. Ah well! Not like someone heard me.

_'Nice voice you got there.'_

What the!? "What! Who said that!?" I hopped off my bed and stood to my feet. Ok, some dude's voice was just in my head. I knew it! They all told me this would happen! I rubbed the back of my head and closed my eyes as I sighed. I'm officially going crazy.

_'Trust me dear, you're not going crazy just yet.'_

"WHO ARE YOU!? Where are you!? Why are you in my head!?" I'm spinning in a circle slowly trying to find where this guy's voice is coming from. Oh god I must be crazy if I really believe someone got into my room within three minutes of me listening to that song.

_'I'm not in your head, but my voice is. And I can assure you that you're not going crazy. Well not yet.'_

"Ok 'mister voice in my head', if you are real, prove it to me." I needed to know if this was real, or if I was really just going bonkers and I'm just talking to myself right now.

_'Your sister's birthday is in November.'_

"Not enough."

_'Your mother has violet eyes.'_

"Still not enough! More proof!"

_"In third grade your friend Kathy told you that she didn't know what happened to your hamster.'_

"And?"

_'She lied. She was jealous and dumped the paint all over him.'_

"SHE WHAT! I knew it wasn't an accident! I had to wash purple out of his fur for weeks! And he still had a purple tint!"

CURSE YOU KATHY GOLD! I knew she was lying but I didn't want to believe it.

"Alright fine, you proved your real enough for me to believe. So why are you talking to me exactly?"

I heard a chuckle and stomped my foot on the floor. "Answer. The. Question!"

_'Temper, temper. Alright. I heard you singing that song.'_

"So?"

_'I noticed in your heart you seemed to mean what the song said about living life. What if I told you, you could leave this life behind and live in a whole new world? A world where magic exists and ponies are the dominant species.'_

"Ponies? Really man? That sounds more boring than here!"

_'You got me there.'_

"But, the whole magic thing does sound pretty cool. What's this world like?"

_'There's unicorns, pegasi, earth ponies, and four ponies called alicorns. All those creatures in your world that are myths exist in this world. And they all get along with the belief that 'GAG!' friendship is magic.'_

"This world sounds totally exasperating and annoying."

_'It really can be. But what yuh' say?'_

I thought about it. A world of magic and wonders. Amazing. But what about my life here? What about my family?

_'If it's your family you're worried about, I can erase their memory of you. Make it so you never existed and everything is still relatively the same for them.'_

"They won't cry or worry over me?" I only wanted them to be happy. If I leave I don't want them to worry or be heart broken.

_'Not a single tear.'_

I weighed my options. The only thing keeping me back would be my mom and sister. But if they wouldn't remember me…

"Deal, but I wanna take my phone, my laptop, my ear buds, and the chargers. Do we have a deal?"

_'Done and done my dear! Now hold on!'_

I felt the room get cold. The walls started spinning. The colors on my walls turned into a rainbow tornado. I felt dizzy and my eyes started to close.

_'Arrivederci my dear.'_

"This- better- be- worth- it!" And then I passed out.


	2. Chapter 1: I'd Rather be Abnormal

**The first chapter. Well first official chapter… So previously, Vanessa was offered a deal to go to a magic filled world populated by ponies. She weighed her options and after setting the details to her departure, she chose to go on an amazing adventure. Her room turned into a rainbow colored tornado and she ended up passing out.  
>"Ok… BORED! I'm dying of boredom here."<br>"Well, could always just listen to my music until I feel tired enough to take a nap."  
>"A Real Life!"<br>"Nice voice you got there."  
>"WHO ARE YOU!?"<br>"Ok 'mister voice in my head', if you are real, prove it to me."  
>"'GAG!' friendship is magic."<br>"This world sounds totally exasperating and annoying."  
>"What yuh' say?"<br>"Deal?"  
>"Done and done my dear! Now hold on!"<br>"This- better- be- worth- it!"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: I'd rather be abnormal<p>

(Vanessa's Pov)

Ok, so I finally regained consciousness and felt myself lying on some cold surface. I quickly went through a mental checklist of body parts and functions.

_'Fingers? Check! Toes? Check! Arms and legs? Check! Breasts? Check +10! Movement?'_ I wiggled my fingers gently and twiddled my toes _'Check! Ok, now where am I'._

Then the whole deal with the strange voice and my family forgetting me came rushing back into my skull. So the first thought that came into my mind was the jerk screwed me over and I'm dead or in some trap or something. Second thought was I imagined it all and now I'm passed out on the floor in the bathroom or kitchen or somewhere. Third and final thought was I should just stop thinking to myself and open my eyes and see where I am.

When I fluttered my eyes open I saw light. Not like over whelming white light. Nope, not heaven. A more controlled light for a room. I glanced around and saw purple colored walls that were very detailed, colored stained glass windows, and the biggest shock of all, THERE'S A FREAKIN' THROWN RIGHT UP IN HERE! Tapestries and all yo! I figured I must have been in a throne room. Oh great, trespassing in a royal diplomat's castle is exactly the impression I want. I heard a shuffle, or more of a clanking sound. Oh joy, guards. Ok, so the best thing I could do then is just act completely harmless. Yes, then I'm no threat. I need them to trust me. Oh… right. These are gonna be ponies. Why did I agree to this again?

The clanking sound was complemented by large doors opening and I prepared my role as a helpless little girl. When I saw the ponies, I saw the tallest one first. Bigger than me, tall, white with some kind of pink shine to her coat, a horn, large white wings, a flowing mane and tail with pink, blue, green, and purple in it, pinkish purple eyes, and she wore gold horse shoes, a necklace with a gem, and tiara. And on her flanks was the image of a golden sun. She was accompanied by four unicorn guards with gold armor and had blue, brown, white, and green manes and tails with white, brown, and gray fur coats. The looks on their muzzles were shock and alarm, but I put up my act immediately.

"E-excuse me, m-miss. Uh sirs. C-can you please um, t-tell me wh-where I am?"

The guards seemed about to attack. I flinched and closed my eyes when I heard metal clashing out of a sheath. I held my arms over my head and waited to be killed. But the kill never came. I lowered my arms and opened my eyes to see the tall white pony stretching her wings out to stop them. I started to tremble a little on purpose to sell the fear, but in all fairness it actually wasn't that hard to tremble since I really was unsettled. I stood straight and proper and then got down to my knees and put my arms to the floor. If I submit then they know I am their lesser.

"P-please ma'am, I-I'm a little lost. A-and I'm so, so, so sorry to intrude. I-I'm just a-a little confused. I'm sorry."

I heard the clacking of hooves on the hard floor, but kept my head in between my arms.

"Please stand young human."

I felt my jaw slack a little. She knew what humans were? Well, if what ever brought me here knew what I was it isn't too big of a surprise. I shakily rose to my feet and stood up, seeing the royal pony right in front of me.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am. I'm just- just um, a little um… scared."

She seemed to radiate a light. A feel of comfort to me or a warm loving compassion. As if I were an infant and she were my mother. Her eyes soft and caring.

Her eyes.

_Violet_ eyes.

My mother has violet eyes.

Guilt.

"There is nothing to fear my dear human child."

Her voice.

My mother.

Guilt.

"Th-thank you miss. It- it is an honor to meet you." I clasped my hands together and bowed.

"Please dear human, you may call me Celestia. And if a princess may ask, what is your name?"

"I am Vanessa Anaya Lynbrook princess Celestia. It is an honor to meet you my lady."

She gave me a smile and a light hearted chuckle, "Just Celestia is fine dear."

I gave her a small smile and felt the knot in my stomach loosen a bit.

"Thank you… Celestia. Um, if it is alright to ask, where am I exactly?"

"You are in my thrown room Vanessa. In the Canterlot, the capital of Equestria."

"Huh, Canterlot you say? That sounds like this place from my home." I let a giggle slip out of my mouth and she also seemed to laugh quietly.

"Now, Vanessa-"

"Please Celestia, my friends call me Toxic. A-are we friends?"

She smiled and nuzzled my cheek to her face, "Friends we are. Now… Toxic. Do you know how you got here?"

"Yes ma'am. I was in my bedroom listening to music, when there was a man's voice in my head. He asked if I wanted to live in a world more exciting than my own. A world where he said, um rather disgusted actually, friendship is magic. I was worried if I went, my mother and sister would miss me. But he said he would erase me from their memories and they wouldn't be hurt. And, I said I would go."

I looked into her eyes. All I saw was my mother's violet stare.

"Is this that world Celestia? Is friendship really considered so valuable here?" She noticed tears brimming at the rims of my eyes, and wrapped me in a hug with her large wings.

"Yes Toxic. We are different here."

I wiped the tears away before they could spill. "Thank you. Thank you Celestia. I never had friends for very long back home. And my relationships with my mother and sister were… rather strained." I closed my eyes, and I had a small flashback of the 'strain' that there was in my house.

* * *

><p>"<em>Vanessa you got sent home from school again!?" <em>

_"It wasn't my fault mom I swear!" _

_"How! How was this fight not your fault this time!?" _

_"Amber pushed me to the ground! She said she would beat the life out of me! She kicked me three times! I was just defending myself!" _

_"Vanessa we've been over this! Violence doesn't solve violence." _

_"Really Mom!? That's what you're telling me!? Why can't you just ever be on my side? WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS AGAINST ME!?" _

_"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BEHAVE!?" _

_"I do! They start it! I finish it!" _

_"Vanessa… uh! Why can't you be more like Jessica?"_

* * *

><p>The tears started again when I remembered that. She actually wanted me to be more like my sister. My bratty, annoying, space invading little sister! I felt the tears slide down my face.<p>

_'Why can't you be more like Jessica?'_

I hugged Celestia back when it echoed in my head.

_'Why can't you be more like Jessica?'_

I hugged her tighter when I started to whimper. Was I not good enough? Is my personality too weird for her?

_'Why can't you be more like Jessica?'_

I felt the sobs leave my throat. I hadn't noticed, but Celestia dismissed the guards so I could have my break down in privacy. I heaved a large breathe and tried to control myself.

"I-I'm so sorry princess Celestia. My mother and I just weren't… on the same page."

I moved away from her embrace and rubbed my face as clear as possible.

"It is perfectly alright Vanes- Toxic. But why were you and your family so at ends with one another?"

"My mother. She just… didn't seem to always… agree with my way of seeing things. She seemed to favor my younger sister. She just said… 'Why can't I be more like her?' like she didn't like who _I was_ and just wanted me to be… _normal_."

Normal. There is no such thing.

It varies from person to person… or here I guess it's pony to pony. But it is still the same.

Normal has no definite setting.

My mother just didn't like who I was, so she wanted me to be someone else.

"That is an offal thing to say to a child," Celestia wrapped me back in her wings and soothed me.

"I-it's alright. Really. Because I don't believe in normal now. If being like the kids from my school is normal, I'd prefer being abnormal."

"That is a beautiful thought Toxic," she whispered to me. My eyes were growing heavy. Letting out my emotions left me drained.

"Celestia?" I asked.

"Yes toxic?"

"Please don't send me back," and with that I drifted off into a peaceful sleep in the comfort of the princess's wings.

* * *

><p><strong>So what yuh' think? Is it good? Too long? Not enough plot? Specifics? Any comments or reviews are appreciated. If you wanna review or comment just be nice. Don't start being mean if my first story isn't good enough.<br>Toxic Wastenote out!**


	3. Chapter 2: Memories are a Nightmare

**I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story so far. And for the record, Vanessa isn't a real person, but her personality is based a lot on what I feel deep down inside. Of course I'll never tell you what is my real feelings and what is make believe. Now time to get to business! Last time, on My Little Pony: Friendship is Toxic:**

"**Finally regained consciousness."  
>"Fingers? Check! Toes? Check! Arms and legs? Check! Breasts? Check +10! Movement? Check!"<br>"THERE'S A FREAKIN' THROWN RIGHT UP IN HERE!"  
>"Oh… right. These are gonna be ponies. Why did I agree to this again?"<br>"Helpless little girl."  
>"E-excuse me, m-miss. Uh sirs. C-can you please um, t-tell me wh-where I am?"<br>"Please stand young human."  
>"My mother. Guilt."<br>"Just Celestia is fine dear."  
>"Please Celestia, my friends call me Toxic. A-are we friends?"<br>"My relationships with my mother and sister were… rather strained."  
>"That is an offal thing to say to a child."<br>"I'd prefer being abnormal."  
>"Celestia?"<br>"Yes Toxic?"  
>"Please don't send me back."<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Memories are a nightmare, but the night is my friend<p>

(Vanessa's Pov)

I felt cold. The air seemed devoid of life. I heard the screaming. Loud yelling that sounded so angry. And it was directed at me.

"Vanessa you can't keep getting in trouble like this!" my mom yelled at me.

"Seriously mom!? Were you even listening!? Erica slapped and tackled me! She assaulted me!"

"You say every fight starts with someone else hitting you!"

"They do! Erica thought I stole from money from her bag! But I'm innocent! Josh stole it, not me! But she didn't believe me! And then she attacked me!"

My mother yelled out in frustration to the ceiling. "Vanessa this has to stop! If you keep fighting kids at school, you'll be expelled! Then what!"

"Is school all you care about!? What about the fact I now have three giant bruises on my arms and a big bloody cut on my forehead!? What about the health of your _daughter_!?"

My mother's eyes lit up like fire, but then just turned ice cold. She sighed and sat in a chair at the kitchen table. "Vanessa why? Why can't you just follow the rules and be a good kid?"

I felt like slamming my foot through the floor. She still isn't listening!? I could have been seriously hurt by some psycho girl at school and she just wants me to be _a good kid_? I wanted to scream at the sky in frustration.

"Vanessa you can't just fight someone if they accuse you of something. You should have told a teacher. Or even me! Why? Why can't you for once be more like your sister?"

I felt my stomach drop out of my chest. She said it again. Again! AGAIN!

"WELL I'M NOT JESSICA OK! I'M MYSELF! ME! I'M NOT SOME PERFECT LITTLE GOOD GIRL WHO ALWAYS GETS WHAT SHE WANTS AND NEVER GETS IN TROUBLE! DESPITE THE FACT THAT I KNOW SHE HAS DEFINATLY BEEN STEALING MAKEUP FROM MY ROOM AND LYING ABOUT IT! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS COMPARE ME TO HER!? AM I JUST NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!? EVER SINCE DAD LEFT YOU'VE BEEN ON MY CASE ABOUT EVERY LITTLE THING I DO! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!?"

I shut my eyes to stop the tears. Silence. Nothing but silence filled the kitchen. I opened my eyes and saw my mom was gone. Vanished. The kitchen lights were now off, and there was still dead silence. I looked around but no one was there.

Just me.

"Daddy please don't go!" a tiny little girl's voice echoed. I swirled around but saw no one there still. Where was that voice coming from?

"Jack please don't leave me like this! Why? Why are you leaving?" Mom? That was her voice. But she wasn't in the room, or even in the house.

The house. It was black. The only place I could see was the kitchen. A single light was emanating from the living room. I walked toward it, and cried once again. It was the day my dad left us all alone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jack please! Reconsider! What about the girls!? What about me!? What about us!?" My mom was pleading with my dad to stay. <em>

_I was just watching from the stairs and Jessica was shrieking on the floor for dad to stay. _

_"I can't do this anymore Christine. I can't live like this. What was between us is gone and dead. I can't stay where I don't belong anymore." _

_My father, holding two suit cases and a duffle bag over his left shoulder. He wore a black over coat, a blue buttoned up shirt, black pants, and black shined shoes. His hair was brown, but with natural blonde highlights perfectly scattered through it. His eyes were blue with a tint of gray and the slightest touch of blue. His skin seemed to match mine perfectly, with the addition a darkening at his forehead and around the ears. _

_My father. The man who left us alone to burn. _

_"Jack don't say that! I still love you! We're married! We have two daughters! Don't just throw all of that away!" _

_"Daddy! Don't go! Don't leave! Please! Please! I'll be a good girl forever and ever! Please!" Jessica cried and cried, but no one listened. _

_I was just standing there. Silent tears streaming down my face and confusion in my heart. My dad was the one to support all my crazy ideas. He said the world needed people like me to make it interesting and fun. _

_So why did he want to leave us? Did he not love me anymore? Why is he leaving? Why doesn't he love us? What did I do wrong? Why? Why? Why?_

* * *

><p>I put my hands over my head and closed my eyes shut with the tears. "Why?" I whispered.<p>

"I know what happened that day. Why am I being forced to relive it?"

Was this just to torcher me? Did god really hate me so much he wanted to make me watch the worst parts of my life? Was I just this unlucky? As the memory filled with yelling, I curled into a ball and tried to ignore it. I tried to block out the anger and pain. But I could still hear it. I could still feel it. I could still see it in my head. I sobbed loudly into my knees as I broke apart into a million pieces.

"THOU EVIL NIGHTMARES SHALL LEAVE THIS PORE SOUL BE!"

A shout made it all stop. The shouting, the yelling, the cries for dad to stay. All gone.

I stopped crying and opened my eyes to see another large pony, but this one looked different. Still feminine in form. Her coat a royal blue that looked beautiful, two large wings, a horn, and greenish-blue soft and cool eyes. Her mane and tail were flowing like Celestia's, but they shimmered and sparkled like they were made of the night sky, she wore a little black tiara in her blue bangs, a black necklace around her neck with a white crescent moon on it, light blue horse shoes, and on her flanks were a black blotch with a crescent moon. I could tell she must have something to do with the night. Not certain, just a guess.

"It is alright young human. Those nightmares will not harm thou again."

Her voice was comforting to me since the memories had cracked my shell like an egg. I got to my feet shakily, and wiped the remaining tears from my eyes.

"T-thank you ma'am. Thank you- for stopping my nightmare."

She smiled while she reached her head forward and nuzzled my shoulder. I tried holding back the tears, but they worked their way out and I wrapped my arms around her neck and buried my face in her dark blue fur.

"Tis our duty as princess of the night Vanessa."

I pushed my face away from her coat to look at her smiling face in confusion. "How did you-"

"Our sister told us about you. Celestia helped you into her bed after thou fell asleep. She heard your screams and asked us to see if thou were ok."

Huh. She talks so much differently. It's weird, the good kind of weird.

The me kind of weird.

"Oh, so you and Celestia are sisters. That makes sense. I got the whole related feeling from the fact she has a sun picture on her flanks and you got a moon."

"Smart. Now, where are our manners? We are Princess Luna, princess of the night and dreams. We art' very pleased to meet your acquaintance."

I unwrapped my arms from her neck and took a step back. "Princess of the night, amazing! And here I am with no flowers or gifts for such royalty!"

Then out of nowhere came a bouquet of soft baby blue roses and white baby's breathe all bundled up and tied together with a white bow. I gave off a goofy grin as I grabbed the flowers, "Now that's more like it! Even if these are just in my dream."

I handed Luna the flowers and her face seemed in a bit of shock. "Oh no! Do you not like them? Is it the color? I can fix that!"

The roses turned a blood red. Her face lightened up a bit. The roses turned yellow. She showed me a smile. The roses turned pink. She started to giggle. They turned purple, and she chuckled out loud quietly.

"Oh! Idea! This is a dream! So I'll just make them all the colors!"

Then the bouquet became a rainbow. One rose of every color in existence was present. I handed the flowers back over to Luna. I saw how she was now laughing, and I cracked up too.

"T-thou art' a riot Vanessa! And we truly appreciate the flowers."

The roses had a blue light around the stems and floated out of my hands and over to Luna's side.

"Awwwww! It was nothin'! Literally! All I did was think of roses and 'poof!' there they were!" I clapped my hands together and found myself sitting on a green sofa with black pillows.

"So Celestia was worried about me, and asked you to check on me in my sleep. Is that right?"

"Correct Vanessa."

I smiled and put a hand up to halt her, "Please Luna, my friends tend to call me Toxic. It's my nickname back home. And we are friends now, right?"

She smiled and nodded her head rapidly. Seriously, I was worried her horn would fling off or something! "Yes! We art' friends now!"

Suddenly the world around us flashed white for a few seconds and shook.

"We would love to talk," Luna smiled softly "but it seems thou are waking now."

I saw the white flash again and the room started to fade away. "Shame," I said "oh well! That means I can meet you in real life next time!"

We laughed one more time together.

"Goodbye for now… our friend," Luna said before fading away from existence with the rest of my house.

"See you soon, friend." And then I woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter! WooHoo! But man am I TIRED! It's almost 11:30 and I really need to get tuh' bed! I should <strong>_**not**_** be up this late when my parents are home. They would kill me if they knew about this! 'YAAAAWWWWNNNNNNN!' Tired! Ok, hope you guys enjoyed it! I really have to get some sleep.**


	4. Chapter 3: The girl who became a Mare

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooo happy that people actually want me to continue at such a fast rate. And the fact that this just keeps getting more and more views, favorites, and reviews is totally back flippin' awesome! Now how does a game plan sound? Huh? Great! I want to get the Toxic into Ponyville in the next two or so chapters. And of course her joining the pony-society is coming soon. To a theater near you! Boo wacka wacka doo! Now… Previously in the last chapter…  
>"Loud yelling that sounded so angry. And it was directed at me."<br>"Vanessa you can't just fight someone if they accuse you of something."  
>"Why can't you for once be more like your sister?"<br>"WELL I'M NOT JESSICA OK!"  
>"I walked toward it, and cried once again. It was the day my dad left us all alone."<br>"Did he not love me anymore? Why is he leaving? Why doesn't he love us? What did I do wrong?"  
>"I know what happened that day. Why am I being forced to relive it?"<br>"THOU EVIL NIGHTMARES SHALL LEAVE THIS PORE SOUL BE!"  
>"Celestia helped you into her bed after thou fell asleep. She heard your screams and asked us to see if thou were ok."<br>"We are Princess Luna, princess of the night and dreams."  
>"And here I am with no flowers or gifts for such royalty!"<br>"T-thou art' a riot Vanessa! And we truly appreciate the flowers."  
>"And we are friends now, right?"<br>"Yes! We art' friends now!"  
>"Goodbye for now… our friend."<br>"See you soon, friend."**

**And now for the next chapter in the story! *Phone ringing* Oh hold on a sec! *Picks up phone* Hello! Toxic Wastenote here! *Caller: Hello? Is your refrigerator running?* What? Yeah my fridge is running. *Caller: THEN YOU BETTER GO CATCH IT!* What!? Who is this!? This makes no sense! *Caller: Come now, what fun is there in making sense?* What!? Wait… Discord? *Discord hangs up* DISCORD!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The girl who became a mare, an alicorn mare that is!<p>

(Vanessa's Pov)

I felt my eyes shudder. My nose twitched. I breathed a heavy sigh as I opened my eyes and took notice of where I was. I remembered from my dream that Luna said Celestia let me sleep in her bed after my complete breakdown.

Fan-freakin'-tastic, I forgot that I let all my inner emotions out for a few minutes. Curse her tender and comforting nature! And also bless it! Ok, now I'm just arguing with myself in my head.

After choosing to stop talking to myself in my head I saw I was lying down on a big, round, and plush purple bed and a purple blanket had been placed over top of me to keep me warm. I saw clouds painted on blue walls to appear like the sky. A tapestry of a glowing sun was on the wall over the bed I was in, and one of a crescent moon was right next to it over another bed like the one I was in except it was a little smaller and was white. There were two potted plants, a vanity with shelves, a terrace, a couple of yellow pillows on the purple rug, a small bookshelf that was filled, and for some reason… a coy pond with a dragon head fountain and a couple of lily pads. Why does she need a fountain in her room? Eh! Maybe she just likes all that inner peace stuff it's meant to represent. I rolled over and saw a piece of paper on the bed rolled up and waiting to be read. I cracked my back, picked up the letter, and read it to myself.

'_Dear Toxic,  
>After you fell asleep I chose to move you to my own room for your comfort and protection. Later I heard you yelling in your sleep and was worried for you, so I asked my younger sister to check on you in your dream. When you read this I hope you will have felt better about whatever was troubling you. When you feel fit, just leave the room and come and join me in the throne room. I have asked some friends to come and meet you and introduce you to your new home. Also, I believe I know the certain somepony who arranged this deal for you to come here. When you leave, there is a guard outside the doors that has instructions to lead you to the throne room. Feel free to freshen up or just relax before you choose to leave. I will be in the throne room with my friends and Luna when you get there.<br>I hope you like it here, Celestia' _

So I should probably freshen up like she said, right? I don't wanna look all messy if I'm gonna meet more ponies.

I put the letter down and got out of the bed and walked to the vanity mirror. When I saw myself, I wasn't surprised I looked pretty bad. My hair was extremely frizzy and messed up in its ponytail, and my face looked oily and worn out.

I walked over to the little pool thing in the room and cupped some water in my hands. I washed my face off over my clothes and undid my hair and wet it. When it was all soaked in, I looked around for a brush and found a black one on top of the bookcase. _'_

_I sure hope they don't mind me using this brush,'_ I thought as I picked it up and ran it through my black hair.

When I had all the tangles out I put the brush back and I pulled my hair back tightly near the top of my head, and re-did it in a ponytail. Huh… ponytail. Unintentional pun I just realized I've been thinking over and over. I walked back over to the vanity and took another look. I looked better, but I still had on the same outfit from the day before when I first got there. I sighed and took a look at the shelf below the top of the vanity. I saw a fabric cube folded up on the shelf, a piece of paper was folded up like a place card on top of it with 'Toxic' written on it in green letters. I picked up the note and read this new one.

'_I thought after last night you might want a change of clothing. The castle has spare clothes for all creatures or requested designs. I hope these are to your liking, Celestia.'_

That mare is just too freakin' kind! I put the note on the shelf and picked up the folded up clothing. When I unfolded it, it wasn't half bad. I glanced around the room to see if anyone (or pony) was able to see me. I stripped out of my clothing and tried on the new outfit along with my jewelry and of course I kept my goggles around my neck. There was even new black underwear and bra for me. Now how did she know my cup size?

…never mind.

I looked in the mirror and liked what I saw. I was wearing a bright green tank top with a black heart in the right upper corner, black yoga pants that cut off before the ankles, new white bobby socks, black ballet flats, and lastly was a bright yellow headband that I slipped on and in my hair.

Considering there are no humans in this world, not too shabby aye ace?

I'm talking to no one again. Gotta work on that… I piled my old clothes right next to the vanity as neatly as possible and put the small note from the new clothes on top of them.

_'Well, I've cleaned myself as best I can, I got my cool, and I'm wearing fresh clothing. Guess it's time to go meet some ponies….. gotta get used to sayin' ponies!'_

I took a deep breathe, and walked to and out through the doors. Like the letter said, there was a guard there to lead me. I smiled and tried to be polite.

"Hello um, are you supposed to show me to the throne room?"

He just stared at me and nodded. He was a unicorn with gray fur and black spiky mane and tail with a red stripe that was held back by gold armor and a gold helmet and his eyes were like a sea foam green. I couldn't see what mark was on his flank because it was covered by the armor. Not that I was staring at it or anything!

I just took a glance. The walk to the throne room was quiet. I would try to have casual conversation or even professional talk, but he just didn't seem to open up. Finally, we made it to the large doors that led to the throne room.

I saw the door handles light up with like a red glow and they opened to reveal…. quit the sight. There was Celestia and Luna, two ponies, two pegasi, one unicorn, another pony with both a horn and wings, uh… some kind of lizard (possibly a dragon), and… what the heck is that? It had a pony… -ish head and red and yellow eyes that were mismatched, a deer antler, a goat horn, a donkey mane, a weirdly long snake like body that was covered in cinnamon brown fur, just… the biggest and bushiest white eyebrows I've ever seen in my whole life, one giant fang, a bird talon for one arm, a lion paw for the other, a lizard foot for on leg, a… maybe a deer leg for the other, a long and serpentine red tail that had a white fur tuft at the end, one blue feather wing, one black bat wing, a white goatee, and it was standing there, a creepy smile on its face, on those two mismatched legs, watching me.

The ponies and dragon just turned and starred at me with slack-jaw. Ok, does my hair look that bad? Nah I'm just joking! I knew it was because I was a human.

"Um… did I come at a bad time?"

Ok, maybe joking around was a bad idea, but would you have been able to think of a better one? When Celestia mentioned in the letter she asked _some_ friends to meet me, I didn't think she meant eight! And I'm still unsure of what one of them was.

Ok, I admit that was a bit rude.

"Not at all Toxic. I'm glad to see you are feeling better. Come, these are the friends I wanted to meet you."

The guard was dismissed and I slowly walked past the other ponies, dragon, and… uh thing? I wound up between Celestia and Luna and in front of the group.

"Now this here, my little ponies… and Discord," I heard a darker tone to her voice when she said that, and considering that the thing is the only other non-pony besides me and the itty-bitty dragon, I'm gonna guess that that is Discord. Gender, still kind of a question mark but I'd guess male considering there seems to be nothing feminine about it.

"This is our new friend, Vanessa Anaya Lynbrook," Luna finished for her.

I felt them nudge my back and I reacted with a bow and quickly retracted. "Hello, um, my name is Vanessa, but my friends just usually call me Toxic," I took a glance at the thing I was certain was Discord and saw him grinning "and I am a human being from the planet known as earth."

I looked at each of the ponies' and dragon's faces to see them observing me. "Am I safe to assume that the giant grinning snake with arms and legs is the one who sent me here?" A jolt, and I saw the yellow pegasus gasp and then 'meep' quietly.

"Did what?!" the purple pony with a horn and wings said, then she was right up in that guy's grill "you brought a foreign creature to Equestria!"

"You know I'm right here," I said, crossing my arms.

"What's a hoo-man?" asked the blue Pegasus.

"Its _hue-mun_ and I'm a bipedal omnivorous warm blooded homo sapien that can evolve and adapt to an environment or physical situation. And once again I'm guessing 'Discord' is the one who brought me here."

"Smarter than you look," it mumbled. It was low, but I still heard it. That voice. The voice that was in my head offering me to come here. "I see your voice is the same as it is in my head Discord. And I can tell all of you the story of what happened. But first, could I get a drink? I'm a bit thirsty."

Suddenly a flash and there was a glass of chocolate milk in my hand. I looked at the faces in the room, and the same disproportionate one was grinning almost like the Grinch.

"Thank you Discord." I took a sip and I enjoyed it. "Mmmm, good, but it could use a pinch of salt."

"Salt?" was heard all around the room.

I smiled and chuckled, "Yes, oh chocolate milk with a pinch of salt is just delicious. It brings out how sweet the chocolate really is."

Another flash and a shaker of salt was in my other hand. "There you are Toxic," Celestia said.

"Thank you Celestia," I thanked her. I shook the salt once very gently and a small amount fell into the milk. The salt disappeared and I spun the cup around and then took a sip. I gulped the whole thing down in seconds.

"Mmmmm that's good." I caught the stare in Discord's eyes and saw his want to do something to the glass. After a lite sigh, I tossed the cup in the air and in a second it was flashed into a pink cloud.

Oh… good grief.

Discord hopped up on the cloud and rested his chin on his paw. "Now on with the story," I sat down crossed legged on the floor "_after_ someone gives me the stuff he promised me in the deal."

"And here I was starting to think you had forgotten," Discord snapped his talon fingers and there was a flash.

Now next to me was my army style burlap backpack. I took a look inside and found all the mentioned electronics as the contents. "Great! Now gather around young children, as I spin a web of wonder before your very eyes with only my words."

And so began the story of me being bored, singing alone in my room, hearing Discord's voice in my head, me arguing his points, left out the part about my hamster (poor, poor chief cheeky!), the deal, the condition that everyone would forget me, and then I woke up here. But of course I blurred out the part about me having a complete breakdown.

Let's just not tell another living soul about that.

**(AN: In case you haven't noticed this is the longest chapter yet! BAM! What!?)**

"Now that you have all been told the story, I asked you to come here for a very important matter," Celestia said.

"Sure princess, what yuh need?" the orange pony said.

"It is not what I need from you," she turned her look at me.

My eyes widened, "No. No! You said you wouldn't send me back!" I got to my feet. "I asked you to never send me back there! I can't go back to that place! I can't ever look at them again!"

"Who is them? Are they bad guys? Like evil villains? Like stalking monsters that want to attack!?" the pink pony rambled.

I just ignored her, "I won't go back! I've had it with my quote-un-quote 'family' judging me and treating me like a second hand piece of crap! I never want to talk to my _'mother'_ or my _'sister'_ again!"

"Toxic please calm down! I'm not sending you back!"

I took a raspy deep breathe and swallowed. I forced the tears away from my eyes and back into my skull.

"I promised I wouldn't send you back, and I will keep that promise. But I need you to make a choice." I looked back at her and appeared puzzled.

"Our ponies are not ready for such a new species to wonder their home," Luna said.

"But we need to know," Celestia approached me face to face "would you consent to becoming a pony?"

A collective gasp was heard.

"You can do that!?" shouted the blue pegasus in disbelief.

"Rainbow dash! Mind your manners in front of royalty!" scolded the white unicorn.

"It is your choice Toxic," Celestia told me.

I just stared out into nothing. I looked down at my hand, and flexed my fingers around.

If I was a pony… a pony… what? They would be gone. And my toes. Plus what would I do? Just live like they do? But what other choice do I have?

I won't go back. Never! Maybe being a pony won't be so bad…

_"I am who I am,"_ I sang one line while in deep thought, and it caught all their attentions.

_"No matter what you say… I am me. My lungs still breathe,"_ I smiled to myself.

A pony huh?

_"Despite all the deceits… my heart still beats."_

Being peaceful and calm. Living life based on good values.

_"My way may seem strange,"_ have friends.

_"And I always take it long range,"_ go on adventures.

_"I just hope that one day… you will see."_

Maybe even have my own family…

_"I will always be me."_

I clenched my fist and smiled brightly. "Pony-fy me princess of the sun." I laughed to the sky for no reason except it was all I could think to do.

I felt the tingle of something around me. It glowed warmly and felt tingly, but I still smiled and just closed my eyes. I felt the light changing me. My arms felt like they were water and my legs followed suit. I lost the feeling in my face and my body felt nonexistent.

Nothing was real at that moment. Then it went cold. I felt a rush of air. My lungs filled and then emptied. I heard a loud swish sound and the air around me pushed out into a cloud. Then it was all over. I felt four cold spots where my hands and feet used to be. I was still smiling through it all. I fluttered my eyelashes gently, and saw all faces staring at me.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"You- you…" the purple one tried to talk, but couldn't seem to get the words out.

"I'm what? What?" I looked over to Celestia and Luna, but they seemed just as shocked. "What?" I asked.

"Toxic," Celestia began "you are an alicorn."

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter yet speedy readies! Over 3000 words total! But I wanted this to be special since Toxic is now a pony. And an alicorn! Now I know that the whole 'alicorn OC' is pretty done to death, but when her whole destiny comes out and about it will all fall into place. Just trust me on this. Please?<strong>

**Toxic Wastenote is out! Peace! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4: My name is Toxic Wastenote

**HELLO AND WELCOME ALL YE' OLD PEASENTS AND FORMAL TO THE FOURTH CHAPTER OF THY'S STORY! I have always wanted to talk like that! Ok, so this is chapter four. Who's ready to find out why Toxic became an alicorn and what she looks like? Great! Because here! We! Goooooooooo! Previously in the last chapter…  
>"Fan-freakin'-tastic, I forgot that I let all my inner emotions out for a few minutes."<br>"Curse her tender and comforting nature! And also bless it!"  
>"I hope you like it here, Celestia"<br>"I thought after last night you might want a change of clothing."  
>"Now how did she know my cup size? …never mind."<br>"Ok, does my hair look that bad? Nah I'm just joking! I knew it was because I was a human."  
>"Um… did I come at a bad time?"<br>"Now this here, my little ponies… and Discord."  
>"This is our new friend, Vanessa Anaya Lynbrook."<br>"You brought a foreign creature to Equestria!"  
>"You know I'm right here."<br>"And once again I'm guessing 'Discord' is the one who brought me here."  
>"Smarter than you look."<br>"Mmmm, good, but it could use a pinch of salt."  
>"Salt?"<br>"No. No! You said you wouldn't send me back!"  
>"Toxic please calm down! I'm not sending you back!"<br>"Our ponies are not ready for such a new species to wonder their home."  
>"But we need to know, would you consent to becoming a pony?"<br>"Pony-fy me princess of the sun."  
>"You- you…"<br>"I'm what? What?"  
>"Toxic, you are an alicorn."<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: My name is Toxic Wastenote<p>

(Vanessa's Pov)

"Whach' you talkin' bout' Celestia?" I said.

I looked at my new hooves. They were a neon green and so was my fur. "Um… can I get a mirror… or an explanation?"

Celestia shook her head and a full length mirror flashed in front of me.

I took in my new appearance. My eyes were red, like blood red, and my eyelashes had red tips to them. My fur was indeed neon green and I was still wearing my sweat bands on my front legs, and the bracelets on my back legs. My mane was black but with a yellow streak going through it and it was choppy and a little longer than my neck, and my tail matched my mane. My goggles were still strapped around my neck and now they seemed a lot bigger, but really I was just smaller. Hee hee… But they were right. I had a neon green horn that matched my fur sticking out of my mane, and wings…weirdly colored wings. The first layer of feathers were black and then red tips, then a layer of neon green feathers with red tips.

Weird… so weird.

"Oh… ok. Why… am I… alicorn… what?" I stuttered.

"I do not know Toxic. The spell I used was supposed to turn you into a pony… but the fates own their own chose what you become," Celestia explained to me.

I turned to the side and looked at the new mark on my new flanks. It looked like a music note, but the head was a toxic waste symbol. An old school green and black toxic waste symbol. Well, I now know what my calling is.

"Well, I don't _mind_ being an alicorn, but is this a problem or something?" I looked away from the mirror and faced the group that was eyeing my new form.

"Oh, no problem Toxic," Celestia said "but this is rather odd. I still do believe that this changes nothing though."

"So, am I like royalty or jut special because of this?"

"You're not a princess, not without a coronation or a title, but I do believe this is a sign," she smiled at me "you are destined for something great."

I smiled. That was the first time I had been told that by anyone… anypony. I'm a pony now. I looked over to the group that was now uncomfortably silent.

"You don't have to call me Vanessa anymore," I said "I'm not her anymore." I raised out a hoof as I got my balance. "Hello everypony! My name's Toxic Wastenote!"

(Toxic's Pov)

The first to accept my hoof was the purple alicorn. "H-hello Toxic Wastenote," she shook my hoof with a little nervous smile "I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle."

I smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Twilight Sparkle!"

The next to approach and shake my hoof was the orange pony. "Howdy Toxic. Ma' name's Applejack." Her grip on my hoof was really strong. Must be a workin' pony.

"Nice to meet you, Applejack!"

Then next was a blur. Pink blocked my vision and suddenly a bouncing pink mare was right in front of me.

"Hi!I'mPinkiePieandI'msogladtomeetyouToxic!Ilikeparties!Infactthat'smytalent!Doyoulikeparties?What'syourfavoritecupcake?Oh!Ihavetothrowyoua'WelcometoEquestria'party!Withlotsofnewponiesofryoutomeet!"

I have no idea what is wrong with this mare, but… "Um… Hi Pinkie Pie. Uh, in order of questions asked. I do like parties, just haven't been to a lot. My favorite cupcake is red velvet with vanilla icing. I'd love for you to throw me a party. And I'd love to meet all these new ponies."

I took a deep breath and filled my empty lungs with air. How she do that?! I got winded just answering!

She gasped deeply and a look of horror etched on her face. "Why haven't you been to a lot of parties?!"

"Well, I never had a lot of friends and technically you need friends to go to a party, unless you count family events. But I don't," I told her. She gasped again, officially scaring me this time, and ran back to her friends.

The white unicorn was next. "Hello Toxic. My name is Rarity," she shook my hoof delicately.

"So nice to meet you Rarity. Good to see a proper lady such as yourself finds me acceptable," I said smiling "last time I was around manners it did not go so well."

"Well what happened if I may ask?"

"Oh! It was a complete accident! But I was at the rehearsal dinner for my cousin's wedding, and my dress was way too poofy for me, and it got stuck in the elevator! I screamed and they had to stop the elevator, with people in it, and they couldn't get the stupid bow unstuck, so they had to use my mom's coat to cover me and I had to take off the dress under the coat in public!"

"I know ponies don't wear clothes but for a human I was really embarrassed having to walk around almost naked with just my mother's coat covering me, because humans don't have fur to cover the intimate parts of our bodies! But looking back at it I just laugh. Because I was so upset my parents let me skip dinner and go straight to dessert and I had so much sugar that I crashed at like two in the morning!"

I laughed at recalling the funny memory, and I heard Rarity giggle to.

The next that greeted me flew in front of me. The cyan pegasus connected her hoof to mine next. "Name's Rainbow dash! Fastest flyer in Equestria!"

I smiled, "Nice tuh meet you Rainbow dash! Hey, any chance you could help get me in the air too?"

Her eyes widened, "Really?!"

"Sure! I mean, who better to teach me to fly than the fastest flyer around?"

"Awesome!" Rainbow dash flew away and landed near her friends. Then the little purple dragon came over to me.

"Hi! I'm Spike!"

I just smiled. "You. Are. Adorable!" I squealed.

"Am not!" he yelled.

"Are to! You're like a little plushie! Ek!"

I picked him up in my hooves and nuzzled him. He laughed, but he still protested against me.

"S-sto- Ahah! Ha!-p! I- hi-hi-hi am mi-hi-hi-highty drag-hun-hun-on!"

"But you're_ soooooo _cute!" I squealed again "Aw fine! But I'm not through with you just yet." I reluctantly put down the little dragon and saw him scurry over to Twilight's side and hide behind her.

Ok… then no other pony came up in front of me.

Hold on…

"Wait, wasn't there six ponies a second ago? Or am I just bad at counting?"

They looked around, and found the yellow pegasus hiding behind Applejack.

"Ummm… I'm guessing she's a tad timid."

A collective 'Yes' was my reply.

"Come on Fluttershy," Rainbow dash said and pulled the timid pony by her tail toward me. The pegasus was staring at me as if she were scared to speak.

"H-hi… I'm… fl-mum-shy."

I couldn't hear her she was so quiet. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that? I can't hear you."

"Uh um, I'm… Fluttershy."

I could hear her that time, and smiled while I extended my hoof to her. "Hello Fluttershy. You have a lovely name."

She blushed and shook my hoof before retreating to her friends.

"It's great meet all of you! And it's really cool to be here… though extremely weird walking on four legs," then I thought of something "uh, can one of you answer a question?"

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"Well, why is there a mark on everypony's flanks. I've noticed they have something to do with the personality of the pony, but why do you have tattoos on your butts?"

"They're called cutie marks. Ponies get them once we find our special talent. They reflect what we're best at."

"Huh," I took another look at the weird cross of a toxic symbol and musical note now on my flanks "then I really am a good singer. Guess hard pop and rock are my favorites actually. Cool! I can sing!" I smiled at the new ponies.

"Well Toxic, you should now go with the Elements of Harmony to Ponyville. I believe you should learn the magic of friendship with them," Celestia told me. She levitated my bag into the air and it flashed, then it was a saddles bag the same color with my new cutie mark on the sides.

"Yes ma'am Celestia, and thank you," I said as I put on my new saddle bag around my waist.

"For what Toxic?" she asked.

"For doing what my mother never did," I smiled at her "for actually listening to my side of the story."

She tried to hide it with a smile, but I saw it. Her lip quivered a little. She pulled me in for a hug and I hugged back. "You're welcome."

Then we separated and I faced Luna. "Luna, thank you. Thank you for stopping those memories that hurt me," I said "if you ever just wanna hang, I'm always free for you."

She smiled and hugged me too. "Thank you, our friend."

Then we separated and I turned to face Discord. "You… you are quit the wild card. I like that," I said "if by chance you ever need to let loose within boundaries… Hook. Me. Up."

He had this… creepy yet intriguing grin, "Oh I like you already!"

"Takes two to tango," I said "otherwise you're just some crazy whack that dances by themselves to a two ponies dance. So basically you'd be my uncle Jeffery."

They laughed.

"I'm not joking. He's legally insane and dances to anything he hears."

The laughter stopped.

"Yeah. He's seriously messed up."

"Goodbye Toxic!" Celestia waved as I left with my new friends.

"Safe travels our friends!" Luna bid us farewell.

"Goodbye! I'll write and visit! Thank you both!" I waved goodbye as I walked out with the group. "And try not to bring anymore humans to Equestria Discord!"

"No promises!" he yelled back.

I chuckled at him. Boy did he sound fun! "So where do we go?" I asked.

"We take the train back to Ponyville," Twilight said.

"A train! _Impressionante_! I've always wanted to ride a train!" I shouted.

They were just looking at me, a bit dumb founded.

"What did you say?" Rainbow asked.

I blinked, "Oh! Impressionante? That's awesome in Italian! My great grandfather on my mother's side was Italian, so I learned a little Italian for him as a birthday present one year!"

"Really," Twilight asked intriguingly "how fluent are you?"

"_Io sono piuttosto bravo a farlo. Ma non sono un esperto. Ma mi ricordo ancora come dire tutto ciò di sicuro_! That means 'I'm rather good at it. But I'm no expert. But I can still remember how to say this whole thing for sure'."

"Impressive," Rarity commented. "_Grazie_," I said with a smile.

We trotted through the city, and I got quite a few weird looks.

"Ugh! Why are they staring at me? It's really making me uncomfortable."

Twilight answered, "Well, you're appearance isn't typical. Just being an alicorn is amazing but the strange pattern of your wings and… you, it just attracts the attention of ponies."

"Great. I'm a traveling freak show. Its ninth grade all over again," I groaned "you know, they can stare all they want, but no touching or they go through a wall."

They stared at me with slight shock. "Whatever! You can't blame me for speaking my mind." I laughed.

We continued walking to the train station and I got to know the girls and Spike a little more.

"So you get to _live_ in a library Twilight? Cool! I love reading!"

"Really?!" she smiled.

"Of course! I don't just sing yuh' know. I like to write a little. I mean I gotta if I write my own songs."

"Amazing! What do you write about?" she asked.

"Well, mostly when it comes to stories I like adventure mixed with battles of the fates and doomed romance. I also write about the dark sides of things. Little stories about depression and sorrow. And songs are more… personal to me."

"Personal?"

"Yeah. When I feel strongly about something I can think up lyrics about it, or my mind just puts the perfect song to the scenario. It's like a natural instinct."

"Cool," Rainbow said.

"Thanks. I also used to sew," I directed that specifically to Rarity "my grandmother taught me, and her grandmother taught her and her mother, and so on and so on. My grandmother was the one in the family to go to whenever you needed something sewn. She was no expert, but she actually saved my mom's prom dress."

"Wonderful! You must visit my boutique some time dear!" Rarity said.

"I'd love to Rarity."

We continued walking and finally made it to the train station. "So impressionante," I said.

They insisted on paying for my ticket this time even though I said I would pay them back for it, and then we were boarding… the girliest and most vomit inducing train ever.

But hey! Better than home!

"This is so cool! I have never been on a train before! Mom always said planes were a lot faster and more practical than land travel. But they were so boring! All you can see from the plane is clouds, your ears pop, you can't leave your seat, and the food they serve is disgusting!"

"What's a plane?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh right! You don't have planes here. Well, humans can't fly like pegasi, so we have large mobile machines that use jets to get in the air and carry large amounts of passengers over long distances."

"No way!" Rainbow yelled.

"Yes way," I said "humans have invented several machines to help make life easier. It's part of the species and ability to adapt and modify an area to survive and thrive."

"So you fly without wings?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, technically, yes. But it's not the same as actually flying. There's no wind in your face or the free feeling underneath you. Just sitting inside a giant shell waiting to land. It's so- so… boring!"

I groaned and threw my head back, but I hadn't realized that my head would slam into the back of the seat. "OW! Note to self, don't do that again! Man I'm a lot shorter as a pony."

The ride was starting to get boring, like really boring. God so boring! I sat at my seat across from Twilight and Spike and just stared out the window.

"Hmm hem hmm," I got tired of nothing and started humming. "_I rise to greet the day, despite the monsters underneath my bed._"

"What's that?"

I looked back and noticed Spike and Twilight were looking at me.

"What was that you were singing?" Spike asked me again.

I blinked, "Oh that? That's just a song I like. I sing it sometimes when I'm bored."

"It was good!" I jumped in my seat and realized Pinkie Pie was behind me. Ok, this girl needs to stop defying the laws of nature! That's supposed to be my thing!

"Thanks Pinkie," I said.

"Can you keep singing it?!" she asked.

"Well- uh, sure I guess." I coughed and cleared my throat.

"_I rise to greet the day, despite the monsters underneath my bed.  
>I grab a pen, and count to ten, and spill the contents of my head."<em>

I realized the others were now gathered and listening to me sing.

"_This is the here this is the now, I gotta make it somehow.  
>Sometimes it, feels as if my brain is bursting. Gotta write it down."<em>

I was I little more into it and stood up from my seat.

"_Note to self! Feed the dog, call the mom, write a song and rule the world by noon!  
>Note to self! Make the grade, make your mark, break a leg and don't forget to always work the room!<br>Cus' everything is going by so fast. I just wanna make something that lasts.  
>But I'm gonna leave the keys up on the shelf…<br>Note to self! Note to seeeelf! Note to self! Note to seeeelf! Note to self!"_

"She's really good," I heard Applejack whisper.

"Yeah," Rainbow whispered back.

"_I lose myself inside the night, despite the demons in my mind.  
>We hit the street, and take his hoof. The promise land ain't far behind.<br>Whether it's right or if it's wrong, I wanna party allll night long.  
>Sometimes it, feels as if my brain is bursting. Gotta work it out."<em>

Other ponies were now listening in and commenting on my singing, but I kept going because I was far too into it to care.

"_Note to self! Feed the dog, call the mom, write a song and rule the world by noon!  
>Note to self! Make the grade, make your mark, break a leg and don't forget to always work the room!<br>Cus' everything is going by so fast. I just wanna make something that lasts.  
>But I'm gonna leave the keys up on the shelf…<br>Note to self! Note to self! Note to seeeelf! Note to self!"_

I finished to hear the clopping of hooves against the floor.

"Amazing! Wonderful! Such a talented mare!" the other passengers cheered.

"Oh- oh thank you all," I felt my face turn red. I knew that the girls were listening, but not the entire train.

"You are amazing darling!" Rarity told me.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't have sung if I knew every pony on the train was listening."

"Incredible!" Pinkie cheered.

"You sure do deserve that cutie mark sugar cube," Applejack said and patted my back, rather harshly, with her hoof.

I laughed, "Thanks Applejack. You know, you are really starting to remind me of my aunt Sophia."

"Really? How?"

"Well, she lives out in the country with her son Joseph and she just sounds a lot like you."

"Really?" Pinkie asked me while she basically fell off the seat.

"Yeah, well… she's technically my cousin. But she's also my aunt. Oh! Every time I try to explain this I actually confuse myself!" I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Ok. So my father has an older sister, and she was a wreck. She was always refusing responsibility and had casual hook ups with a ton of different men. But then she got pregnant. And right after she gave birth to a daughter, she just left her at my grandparents' house and left the state. I have no idea where she is now. But my grandparents ended up taking in that baby girl, and then they officially adopted her. So that baby is my aunt/cousin Sophia."

"When my aunt went into high school, she had a boyfriend and she ended up pregnant. She and the father had a big fight and he left her and the baby. So my grandparents helped her and my dad was there to make sure she graduated. And she finally graduated a couple years back when her son, my cousin Joseph, was two years old. Then after graduation, she chose to leave her past behind her and moved out into the country with Joe."

"Now she's happy and she even is engaged to a real nice man named Thomas that loves her and really likes Joe. And I just explained all of that without slipping up! Self-approval!" I smiled at myself as I finished my tale of my aunt.

They all just uh… took in what I had just explained.

"Was it a little too graphic for you guys?" I asked, concerned I might have just seriously screwed up six innocent ponies and a baby dragon.

"N-no, that's just one odd family history," Twilight said.

"Sorry, I guess I should have known something like that would sound weird here."

"It's nothing," Rainbow said.

"Water under the bridge," Applejack waved a dismissing hoof.

"Oh thank goodness! I was worried I might have zurped your minds or something!" I laughed.

The ride went along and we just talked about stuff, they told me about the adventures they've had and that their friendship is what keeps Equestria safe.

"Wait… so Discord was a bad guy, and now he's a good guy?"

"Hard to believe right?" Rainbow muttered.

"Eh, I don't know. He just seemed like a little kid rather some big and scary villain. I mean, chocolate rain from cotton candy clouds? That's not scary that's just laughable! Though I personally like blue cotton candy to pink. Blue leaves your tongue and face all blue!"

"HAY! WE"RE HERE!" Pinkie yelled… again, again with the yelling. But she was right I could hear the conductor yell for all getting off the train.

"Alright! I get to see where I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life!" I grabbed my saddle bag and strapped it on around me. I ran to the door and stopped to see the others, well except Pinkie Pie, all walking _way_ to slow! "Come on! I just can't wait to see this place! And I kind of need you as my guides!"

They all _finally_ joined me and we exited the train together.

It wasn't until we were leaving the train station I decided to ask the obvious question. "Um, where did Pinkie Pie go?"

"Oh, she's probably working to make you a welcome party. That's just Pinkie being Pinkie!" Twilight said.

"I um… but how did she just… disappear?"

"You get used to it," Rainbow told me.

"Ok, just one thing. Does she defy the laws of nature a lot, or is this just on like special occasions?"

"All the time," Twilight said "it's just Pinkie being Pinkie."

Wow, so she's like always on a sugar high. Why did anypony ever think it was a good idea for her to work at a place called 'Sugar Cube Corner' then, if she's already always having a sugar rush?

They showed me the town right from beginning to end. Not half bad. It seems like a good place.

I saw the giant ginger bread house that apparently Pinkie works at. Like Hansel and Gretel.

If I see a witch burning in an oven in there I will, repeat, _will_ scream my lungs out.

"Can we go inside?" I asked.

"Sure," They said. But when we walked in the door, it was all black. The lights weren't on.

"W-what? Why is it so dark? Girls-"

The lights flashed on and I was both blinded and deafened by a huge, "SURPRISE!"

And I just freaked-the-fudge-out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Good to be here! Now, if anyone can guess the name of the song from this chapter, you'll get an internet cookie from me in the next chapter! I thought it would be fun. Just leave the answer in a comment for this chapter. And next chapter I shall announce the names of those who guess correctly and hand out the cookies after the next chapter in this little AN right here. What song did Toxic sing? What do you think?<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Karaoke? Karao-YES!

**Howdy partners! This is Toxic Wastenote with another chapter of 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Toxic'! This chapter is being written while I listen to Katy Perry and watch Bob's Burgers. That has nothing to do with the story actually, I just wanted to mention it. Plus I just had a crap shower because our freakin' shower head is broken and it is leaking and spraying because of all the cracks. So for some reason that all motivated me to get tah' work on the next chapter. Previously in the last issue…  
>"Whach' you talkin' bout' Celestia?"<br>"Um… can I get a mirror… or an explanation?"  
>"Well, I don't mind being an alicorn, but is this a problem or something?"<br>"Oh, no problem Toxic, but this is rather odd. I still do believe that this changes nothing though."  
>"You're not a princess, not without a coronation or a title, but I do believe this is a sign, you are destined for something great."<br>"I'm a pony now."  
>"You don't have to call me Vanessa anymore, I'm not her anymore."<br>"Hello everypony! My name's Toxic Wastenote!"  
>"H-hello Toxic Wastenote."<br>"Hi!I'mPinkiePieandI'msogladtomeetyouToxic!Ilikeparties!Infactthat'smytalent!Doyoulikeparties?What'syourfavoritecupcake?Oh!Ihavetothrowyoua'WelcometoEquestria'party!Withlotsofnewponiesofryoutomeet!"  
>"My great grandfather on my mother's side was Italian, so I learned a little Italian for him as a birthday present one year!"<br>"I rise to greet the day, despite the monsters underneath my bed."  
>"Self-approval!"<br>"HAY! WE"RE HERE!"  
>"Way to slow!"<br>"Um, where did Pinkie Pie go?"  
>"W-what? Why is it so dark? Girls-"<br>"SURPRISE!"  
>"And I just freaked-the-fudge-out."<strong>

**And the people who guessed the correct name of the song from last chapter are:**

**Cinnamon Spice (::)**  
><strong>Randall Boggs (::)<strong>

**The song was 'Note to Self' by Skye Sweetnam. I like love all her songs so there will be a lot of them. Now…**  
><strong>Its chapter time baby! Go my pretties! Go! Read what I have written for your entertainment!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Karaoke? Karao-YES! That's my special talent!<p>

(Toxic's Pov)

"SWEET!" I yelled. "You really got me! _Esilarante_(1)!_"_

We all laughed. Then pink once again became the only thing I could see as Pinkie was right up in my face. She smiled, threw rainbow confetti all over me, and then blew a party horn right into my ear. "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE TOXIC!" Her voice once again made my head and ears ring.

"Thanks Pinkie, but if you keep yelling… I think I might need a hearing aid!" I laughed and she laughed, but I'm pretty sure she just laughed because I did.

"Ah ha, ok seriously, how did you get such a big party together in such a short time? This place is like totally decked and we've barely been separated for fifteen minutes!"

That really big smile came back, "I had a little help!"

"Oh," I said still wondering who could get this whole party done so quickly "who helped?"

"Nice to see you again Toxic."

Ohhhhhh, that's who.

"Discord! My favorite animal mash up!" There he was, floating in the air holding a glass of chocolate milk in one hand- Err paw and a… rubber chicken in his talon.

"Dare I ask what the chicken is for?"

"No you do not," he chuckled.

"Still a nut," I said and laughed "so you _helped_ set this up? How did _that_ happen?"

He drank the… glass around the chocolate milk, tossed the milk behind him, which in fact exploded, and picked up Pinkie by her tail. Said pink pony swung herself back and forth in the air upside down. "Well it's fascinating really…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Goodbye Toxic!" <em>

"_Safe travels our friends!" _

"_Goodbye! I'll write and visit! Thank you both! And try not to bring anymore humans to Equestria Discord!" _

"_No promises!" _

_Unknown to the group of traveling ponies and baby dragon, Pinkie Pie had slipped away and was now talking to Discord secretly. _

"_Ok Dissy, so you understand the plan?" _

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah… the copy of you disappears once they get to Ponyville and I flash myself to Sugar Cube Corner and start the party prep. It's not that complicated." _

"_Oh is it now?" _

_Both pony and chaos god froze before slowly turning back behind them to see Celestia and Luna. _

"_Pinkie… How do they not notice you're gone?" Celestia asked while shaking her head. _

"_Ah hahaha, Dissy _might_ have made a copy of me to keep the others distracted." _

"_And I _might_ have linked her and the copy's memories so she learns everything Toxic says while she's here." _

_Celestia and Luna shared a look before sighing in unison. "Just please refrain from destroying any businesses this time." _

_The two grinned manically before disappearing in a flash with a 'No promises!'_

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened!" Discord exclaimed and tossed Pinkie in the air with her cheering.<p>

"Weeee! OOF!" Pinkie landed on the ground with a thump and sprung right back to her hooves a second later. Hun… I can't help but wonder what happened after those two left.

* * *

><p><em>Celestia frowned and looked back at Luna worryingly. "Are you truly that worried sister?" <em>

_Celestia sighed, "Not about them Luna. I'm worried for Toxic." _

_Luna looked puzzled, "Why worry about her?" _

"_Luna, she has had a rough time in life. But when I held her in my wings and she openly sobbed… I felt a connection. Like I'm supposed to care for and protect her." _

_Luna rested a hoof on her sister's side, "Does thou mean…" _

_Celestia nodded to her younger sister. "Luna… I believe I see Toxic… as my own daughter."_

* * *

><p>"Well let's introduce you!" Pinkie said and pulled my hoof to meet new ponies.<p>

I got to meet all the different ponies in town and even the Cakes, whom Pinkie works for. And their twins were just soooooo adorable! But how do two regular ponies end up with a unicorn and a Pegasus?

So all in all I was introduced to Derpy Hooves, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Berry Punch, Big Macintosh who is Applejack's brother, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Applebloom, Carrot Top (Oh it is so tempting to make a joke but none of them will get it!), Golden Harvest, Roseluck, Lily, Octavia, the DJ Vinyl Scratch or her stage name DJ PON3, and I sortta lost track after that but I can remember faces pretty well considering not many of these ponies look alike.

"Oh! And there's still so many more ponies for you to meet! And games to play! And you're gonna be living here now! 'Gasp'! I have to throw you a House Warming party too! 'Gasp'! You still need a house! Oh! You could stay with me! Right here in my room! It would be like a never ending sleepover! This is the sleepover that _never ends_~! Cause' it goes _on and on_ my friend~!"

"PINKIE!" I shouted.

"Yup Toxic?" She was completely oblivious to that fact I had yelled out of slight annoyance.

"This is a great party and thank you so much! But I don't want to mooch off of you and besides this place is already filled with you, the Cakes, and those twins."

She looked bummed, her smile faded for a second before she shook her head and the big and wide smile I hardly have seen her drop the whole party was back again. "Okie-doki-loki! But we still get to have the House Warming party when you get your own house right?!"

I stifled my laugh and smiled as I bit my lip, "Of course Pinkie. When I get my own place you can throw a big House Warming for me."

She cheered, like loudly, and right in my face again, before she hugged me, tightly, and jumped up and down. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"It's fine Pinkie really! Just stop bouncing me!" Let's just say, I had never felt so relieved to be able to stand on solid unmoving ground then when Pinkie put me down. "Thank you, so this is a party right? Are there games?"

"Duh! Of course! What party has no games?!"

"Well lots where I'm from actually. But kids can't go to _those_ parties." I quietly snickered at my own joke and Pinkie showed me to a big-ish sort of open barrel with water and floating apples. "Huh, yuh actually have that game here. Cool I guess."

"And I put super special secret prizes at the bottom. If you get one you win it!" Pinkie told me.

"Well, _apples_ away!" I dunked my head and bobbed for something or some-apple. My new snout made things a bit hard but after a couples tries I felt something in my mouth… before it wriggled away. What? Then something gasped my snout, and it was all soft and goy and numb.

I came back up for air and gasped. The thing was still attached to my muzzle, but due to my eyes I couldn't get a good enough look at what it was. So I did the most logically thing… and panicked.

"Ah! What's on my face! Please tell me it's not a goose! Please no goose! No goose! I hate geese!"

"That's no goose silly filly! That's Gummy!"

Pinkie reached out to my face and whatever had been grasping me had released. When it came into view, I saw a- a- baby alligator. There had been a baby alligator in the barrel. Yup, makes about as much sense as the rest of this world so far.

"Toxic, this is Gummy. Gummy, this is my new friend Toxic!" Pinkie was introducing the alligator, Gummy apparently, to me.

"Uh Pinkie, isn't having a pet alligator a bit dangerous?"

"What nooooooo! Gummy can't hurt anypony! He's still a baby and doesn't have any teeth." She lifted Gummy's upper lip to show that his mouth was indeed devoid of teeth.

"Hun, well at least it's not a _goose_. Man I hate geese!"

"Why?"

"Something in my childhood, I'll tell you all some other time. Hey, any chance there's karaoke here?"

She gasped with that smile again, "YES! I mean, your special talent is singing, so what kind of party would not have singing? And you know you're really good, so that's why I had the DJ set it all up because you know it's what you do and you just do it so like super spectacularly amazingly WOW yes! What friend would I be I there was no karaoke at your own 'Welcome to Ponyville' party when what you love doing is the mostly most most is singy sing sin so beautifully?"

"Uuuuuuuh, so there is karaoke?"

I had my hoof yanked and was once again dragged with her quickly to the stage this time, where I saw Vinyl scratch the DJ.

"VINYL!" Pinkie shouted even though we were barely a few feet away from her "Toxic wants to do the karaoke! Did you get it?!"

Vinyl wore tinted glasses and was a white unicorn with a two shaded crazy blue mane and tail and a music note cutie mark, but I wasn't sure what that note was called. It was two stick and the dots and connected at the top…. Oh you get what I'm saying, her talent had to do with music!

"Pinkie! This the guest 'O' honor? Hay yeah, I got it all set up! Do you have a favorite song there….?"

We shook hooves, "Toxic Wastenote. It's cool to meet you Vinyl Scratch, or is it DJ PON3?"

"PON3 is my stage name, but we're cool Toxic. Do you have a request?"

"Actually… mind if I hooked up my own stuff? I think I know how from my uncle but I'll need some help and you wouldn't have my songs actually."

Vinyl smiled and we got to the short task of hooking up my iPhone to her equipment which actually wasn't as hard as you'd think (Tech classes actually paying off people) and soon enough I had a microphone in front of me on a stand and was scrolling with my new hoof to pick an absolute perfect song for my introduction into this world.

'_Come on Toxic. Come on. Which song is perfect to impress these ponies? No. No. No. No! NO! Wait. Wait almost there. YES! Yes that song! Perfect! And none of them will get on my case about it! Granted none of them will understand but… eh! PERFECT!'_

I tapped the mic and a small screech echoed around the room and got everypony's attention. And one dragon and chaos god.

"Heeello Ponyville! It's real nice to be here and moving here. But since I'm going to be a new neighbor to all of you, I figure I should introduce myself properly. My name is Toxic Wastenote, and I love singing!"

The music started and I smiled at all the confusion and interest in what I was doing, then I sang.

'_Furihajimeta yuki wa ashiato keshite  
>masshiro na sekai ni hitori no watashi '<em>

They were all watching me, not even sure if they knew what language I was speaking, but they watched as I sang slowly. Oh… you have NO idea what I'm singing most likely. Ever heard of the movie Frozen? Well this is 'Let it go' in Japanese. I just think the song feels so much more emotional in Japanese. Plus the translated English lyrics fit my situation a lot better.

'_Kaze ga kokoro ni sasayaku no  
>kono mama ja dame nan da to' <em>

I saw my new friends smiling at me and enjoying the music, even if they couldn't understand. Others all seemed impressed as well. Of course I couldn't really tell if the grin on Discord's face was sincere or mocking, but I loved what I was doing and had no intention of stopping until the song was over.

'_Tomadoi kizutsuki  
>dare nimo uchiakezu ni<br>nayandeta sore mo mou  
>Yameyou!'<em>

I strengthened my voice for the next line. Really I hadn't even realized that my brand new horn was starting to surge blood red. But the others noticed, the ponies who saw me just become one of them, and it sure confused them.

'_Ari no mama no sugata miseru no yo!  
>ari no mama no jibun ni naru no!<br>nanimo kowahunai  
>Kaze yofu uke sukoshi mo samukunai wa'<em>

My horn lit up brighter and a bunch of pink and blue balloons all blew up and then popped, but in each ones place was a yellow, neon green, or black balloon. I had my eyes closed and was too 'in the zone' to notice the balloons or the sounds of shock and confusion from the party guests and my friends.

'_Nayandeta koto ga  
>uso mitai ne<br>date mou jiyuu yo  
>nandemo dekiru<br>dokomade yareru ka  
>jibun wo tameshitai no<br>Sou yo kawaruno yo watashi!'_

My horn was still bright red without me noticing and next the streamers all burst into green flames and when the pink burned away the streamers were green and yellow. The room all stared in awe at my performance in both magic and singing. I had no idea that I was causing any of this and kept my chin up and sang with my heart. This was my fresh start. A new town, a new country, a new world! This was where I would make my mark.

'_Ari no mama de sora he kaze ni notte!  
>Ari no mama de tobidashitemiru no!<br>Nidoto namida wa nagasanai wa!'_

My wings spread out. I didn't unfurl them but they opened up anyway. The music spoke to me and I sang the music. This was my bliss.

'_Tsumetaku daichi wo tsutsumikomi  
>takaku maiagaru omoi egaite<br>hanasaku kori no kesshou no youni  
>Kagayaiteitai mou kimeta no!'<em>

I couldn't help but lift into the air. I was hovering above the stage in an aerial dance that astounded all watching, both the ponies that knew I had only recently gotten these wings and the ones who had no clue. This was the best feeling. The- best- feeling! I felt air under me and my voice filled the room. I couldn't remember the last time I had ever been so happy. It had been so long…

'_Kore de ii no jibun wo suki ni natte!  
>Kore de ii no jibun shinjite!<br>Hikari abinagara!  
>Aruki dasou!<br>Sukoshi mo samukunai wa.'_

My music stopped and I lowered back to the stage and my eyes opened and my smile disappeared. I noticed that all the decorations were now colored to my body design and it was silent. All faces, even Pinkie and Discord, had jaws opend wide in shock. What had I done?

I was scared I had messed up my opportunity at a new start. I started to shift my weight nervously.

Then the applause. It was loud and hoof stomping and cheers and Pinkie whistled loudly. I couldn't help but blush at the attention. I might have over done it a little bit.

I bowed and got off that stage as fast as possible. When I got down, my new friends were all waiting to congratulate and compliment me.

"That! Was! Awesome!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Amazing!" Rarity said.

"How? How did you do all that?!" Twilight yelled.

I blushed deeper, my face must have looked like a cherry to them. "I uh- don't really know. I just really got into the song I guess."

"BUT HOW!" she shouted again.

"Well," I tried thinking of any explanation "maybe my powers and new abilities are connected to my emotions?"

"But that's not how magic works! You can't perform transformation spells like that an hour after having magic!"

"Well, maybe I don't have normal magic."

"I can vouch for that!"

Yup. Of course he can.

Twilight swiveled around to stare Discord down, even though she had to look up at him. "What do you mean, Discord?"

"I _mean_ she wasn't using boring old harmonic magic."

"I wasn't using what?" I was a little lost. So there are different _kinds _of magic now?

"Didn't you ponies ever wonder how I could have anything I wanted with a snap of my fingers?"

Pinkie popped up behind me, scaring me might I add, and said, "Yeah. Doesn't that defy the laws of physics?" SHE'S talking about the laws of physics?!

"Well its simple really my dear Pinkie. Your average unicorn uses harmonic magic, balanced, bland- Ack!- _orderly_. Then such much more interesting beings such as myself or our _dearest _Toxic here," he grabbed my shoulders and squished his face against mine and I blushed (has he never heard of personal space) "use the much more unstable force of chaos magic!"

"What in tarnation does that mean?" Applejack asked.

"It _means_, that only two beings alive can handle this power. Your's truly!" he picked me up and held me in his arms and I blushed again (AGAIN!) "And this special little mare here!"

I growled, "If you want to keep your arms I suggest putting me down _now pazzo _(2)."

And I was carelessly dropped to the floor in pain. I groaned and picked myself back up from the floor. "So- ow by the way- you're saying I have magic that bends space and time to get me whatever I want?"

"In a nutshell… yes."

"_Meraviglioso_ (3)," I said sarcastically.

"Well, wonderful performance either way dear," Rarity told me.

"Awww thanks. But I really don't like getting praised much. It's not like I wrote that song. It's just one I like in Japanese."

"Do you mean Japonies?" Fluttershy asked.

"Is that what it is here? Then yeah I guess," I took a deep breathe "but _grazie_ (4)."

We shared a laugh, and went back to partying.

* * *

><p>(1) Hilarious<br>(2) lunatic, madman  
>(3) wonderful<br>(4) thank you

* * *

><p><strong>So this is chapter five. It's really just to explain how Toxic's powers are going to work. She'll have the same magical abilities as Discord basically because she has 'chaos magic' instead of 'harmonic magic' like Celestia or Luna or Twilight, so that magic is unbalanced and the wielder themselves have to bend reality to use it.<strong>

**SCREW YOU LOGIC!**

**And the numbered words are in Italian since Toxic is originally Italian and she knows a little. Sometimes she'll be saying things in Italian and she likes being multicultural to express herself. Just like me. **

**The song I actually found on YouTube. The Japanese karaoke version of 'Let it Go' from Disney's Frozen. If you can find it and get the translated lyrics correct I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter and a cookie! (::) COOKIES!**

**Man when I look at this it just seems shorter than I wanted it but I'm already at like 3,000 words and it's getting harder to type so maybe it will be updated later but for now it's done. I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 6: Home is where the heart is!

**Alright! Next chapter! I never thought I would get this done! I mean, I've had a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG month. And that was only this month! But I swear they just invented school to make us endure more stress. It would be great if it started just ONE HOUR later. Yuh know, get a little more sleep? But any how I'm digressing… HEY! What about the season finale of MLP: FIM? Did anyone catch it? Because it was tight yo! Twilight's Kingdom. But I agree there were some pretty big story holes. (Refusal to make the plot holes joke!) Like, everyone's moods kept changing so rapidly. I mean, this whole season Twilight's be pretty ok with her position as princess as it was and suddenly she's calling into question everything about her destiny? If it were me I'd just take the gig and run. It was pretty easy just doing what you normally do (for her it's save the world) and being called royalty. I'd love being a princess… well actually maybe not. I can't stand frou-frou dresses and the media. But also, I don't like that they had Discord BETRAY his friends and everything he had after a scene that didn't even last a full minute. I mean it would take more than that to get him to abandon everything he's learned for having Fluttershy in his life! Though this little loop has given my story some amazing new ways to end and- OH MY GOD! I'm rambling! I've become my mother! I swore I would never do that, that we would only share a gender and that that was that (because yes I am a girl!)... but it's happened.**

**Oh well! (:**

**Hey Modern Family is on! Let's get this over with so I can still catch some of the episode… **_**PREVIOUSLY**_**! Ow! I hurt my own ears...**

"**SWEET! You really got me! Esilarante!"  
>"WELCOME TO PONYVILLE TOXIC!"<br>"I had a little help!"  
>"Oh, who helped?"<br>"Nice to see you again Toxic."  
>"Discord! My favorite animal mash up! Dare I ask what the chicken is for?"<br>"No you do not."  
>"Well it's fascinating really…"<br>"Just please refrain from destroying any businesses this time."  
>"No promises!"<br>"And that's what happened!"  
>"Luna, she has had a rough time in life. But when I held her in my wings and she openly sobbed… I felt a connection. Like I'm supposed to care for and protect her."<br>"Does thou mean…"  
>"Luna… I believe I see Toxic… as my own daughter."<br>"Well let's introduce you!"  
>"Duh! Of course! What party has no games?!"<br>"Well lots where I'm from actually. But kids can't go to those parties."  
>"Well, apples away!"<br>"So I did the most logically thing… and panicked."  
>"Ah! What's on my face! Please tell me it's not a goose! Please no goose! No goose! I hate geese!"<br>"That's no goose silly filly! That's Gummy!"  
>"Pinkie was introducing the alligator, Gummy apparently, to me."<br>"Hun, well at least it's not a **_**goose**_**. Man I hate geese!"  
>"Why?"<br>"Something in my childhood, I'll tell you all some other time. Hey, any chance there's karaoke here?"  
>"Uuuuuuuh, so there is karaoke?"<br>"VINYL! Toxic wants to do the karaoke! Did you get it?!"  
>"Pinkie! This the guest 'O' honor? Hay yeah, I got it all set up! Do you have a favorite song there….?"<br>"Toxic Wastenote. It's cool to meet you Vinyl Scratch, or is it DJ PON3?"  
>"PON3 is my stage name, but we're cool Toxic. Do you have a request?"<br>"Actually… mind if I hooked up my own stuff? I think I know how from my uncle but I'll need some help and you wouldn't have my songs actually."  
><strong>_**'Come on Toxic. Come on. Which song is perfect to impress these ponies? No. No. No. No! NO! Wait. Wait almost there. YES! Yes that song! Perfect! And none of them will get on my case about it! Granted none of them will understand but… eh! PERFECT!'**_**  
>"Heeello Ponyville! It's real nice to be here and moving here. But since I'm going to be a new neighbor to all of you, I figure I should introduce myself properly. My name is Toxic Wastenote, and I love singing!"<br>**_**'Ari no mama no sugata miseru no yo!  
><strong>_**"I had my eyes closed and was too 'in the zone' to notice the balloons or the sounds of shock and confusion from the party guests and my friends."  
>"The room all stared in awe at my performance in both magic and singing. I had no idea that I was causing any of this and kept my chin up and sang with my heart. This was my fresh start. A new town, a new country, a new world! This was where I would make my mark."<br>"This was the best feeling. The- best- feeling!"  
>"All faces, even Pinkie and Discord, had jaws opened wide in shock. What had I done?"<br>"That! Was! Awesome!"  
>"Amazing!"<br>"How? How did you do all that?!"  
>"Well, maybe I don't have normal magic."<br>"I can vouch for that!"  
>"I mean she wasn't using boring old harmonic magic."<br>"What in tarnation does that mean?"  
>"If you want to keep your arms I suggest putting me down <strong>_**now pazzo**_**."  
>"So- ow by the way- you're saying I have magic that bends space and time to get me whatever I want?"<br>"In a nutshell… yes."  
>"<strong>_**Meraviglioso**_**." **

**Wow, looking back it seems like a lot. Oh well! Here's the next part of the Legendary Story of -wait for it- TOXIC WASTENOTE!**

**A.K.A. MLP: FIT (My Little Pony: Friendship is Toxic)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Home is where the heart is! And my heart is defending Discord right now!<p>

(By now you probably know whose Pov this is but, Toxic's Pov)

I yawned and stretched out my front legs as I woke up. I groggily rubbed my eyes and looked out the window in Twilight's guest room to see a blazing, bright sun staring back at me.

After the party it had been late at night and I realized I still didn't have any place to stay for the night. Twilight immediately mentioned there was a spare bed at the library she offered up, but I first turned her down saying I didn't want to mooch off my friends, but of course she retorted with it wasn't mooching just friends being there for each other.

This went on, back and forth, for nearly a half hour before I finally caved and spent the night at Twilight's tree- library- house thing…

So now I'm waking up now, in Twilight's home, and I start out by shaking myself awake on the floor. Or really, what I thought was the floor. It took a moment for me to realize that things actually weren't right. I got out of bed, nothing odd. Walked across the floor, good. Bumped into the lantern floating in the middle of the floor, check….. Wait what?

My eyes shot open as I realized what was horribly wrong. As I looked around I realized I was not on the floor, and neither was the bed… but rather, I was on the ceiling. So seeing this occurrence, I did the only logically thing one does when they realize they're climbing the ceiling like Spiderman… I screamed to the top of my lungs and clung to that ceiling like there was no tomorrow, which if I let go there just might not be for me.

"TWILIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGHHHT! HELP! EMERGENCY!"

I heard her fall out of her own bed, or maybe a chair, and come galloping full speed to the room. She bursts through the door and looks around the room looking and calling for me. "TOXIC! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"UP HERE!"

She looked toward the ceiling and her jaw just dropped to the floor. "How did you get up THERE?!"

I cried out, "I DON'T KNOW! I WOKE UP AND THE BED WAS ON THE CEILING!"

"Well are you ok?!"

"HELP ME DOWN!"

"Alright! Hold on!" She hovers in the air, carefully lifting up to the ceiling and making her way towards me. "Now, I need you to let go now."

"WHAT?!"

"It's ok, I got you!"

I was hesitant as I blew hanging hair from my face and watched Twilight reach out her front hooves to me. "O-Ok," I shakily said as I reached one hoof out "B-But don't drop me!"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

I grasped one of Twilight's hooves and latched onto her like she was a life raft and I was in an ocean of sharks. I never even opened my eyes as she lowered to the ground, grunting as I started cutting off her air, and finally hitting the correct floor. "We're down Toxic, you can let go now," is what she attempted to say. But since my front legs were still tightly wrapped around her neck it come out as "Mmmh, ugh down- now… Toxic… let go!"

I cracked open an eye and saw the floor, the real floor this time, and I let go of Twilight and immediately started kissing the floor. "Oh floor, I never thought I'd be this happy to be standing! _Bleck_!" I spat the dirt and dust out of my mouth "Uh Twilight, I really don't mean to offend but when was the last time you cleaned this floor?"

Twilight was gasping for air after I had let her go. "Now- what- happened?" she said in between large breathes.

"I don't know! I woke up, barely awake, even walked around a little before bumping into a lamp and I realized I was WALKING ON THE CEILING!" I punctuated my point by throwing my hooves in the air. "Does this sorrta thing happen a lot around here?!"

"Well," Twilight said "odd things happen a lot, especially around Pinkie Pie, but nopony has ever woken up on the ceiling before."

"Well yuh can't say that anymore can yuh?"

"I think I might have an idea though," she smiled and put a hoof on her horn. "You don't know how to control your magic yet right?"

"Yeah, only been a pony for 'bout twenty four hours."

"Exactly, and if Discord was telling the truth, that means you have a form of more unstable magic."

"And what does that mean?" Why can't she just say what she means and be done with it? I do that all the time.

"It means that you need to control it or it will warp reality on its own to burn off power before it builds up."

"Ohhhhh," I said "so, will you teach me?"

Twilight's smile faltered a bit. "Well, I could help a little but only with harmonious magic. I don't know how chaos magic works. If I did I wouldn't feel like pulling my mane out whenever I'm around Discord."

"Is he really that bad?" I asked. I didn't believe he was as bad as she thought. I mean… I don't think real evil, like the messed up psychopaths from my world, exists here. It's more like all these ponies are at peace and the veil just builds up and explodes in one event like a volcano. Plus, I learned a long time ago to never just look at things from the hero's perspective. A villain isn't born, they're made. Something messes with them and they finally snap and it just all goes downhill from there. Like they are a simple man with a family and then his wife and children are murdered and it sends him of the deep end. Or a child that's judged based on appearance or their family's actions, and that makes me think of the newest version of _Carrie_. Man that was an awesome movie! Now I'm thinking of Hunger Games, sweeeeeet! Now I'm thinking about the movie theatre. Now I'm thinking about the internet. Now I'm thinking I need to stop thinking and listen to Twilight. Pay attention brain!

"Well, he did try to take over Equestria, and used to rule might I add."

"But what exactly was so evil about what he did?"

She paused. The look on her face said _'this girl either isn't listening or is crazy'_. Well I'm serious. Did he kill someone- somepony gotta get used to that, but did he?

"He conquered Equestria! What _isn't_ evil about that?!"

"Well, did he kill somepony?"

She seemed to falter in confidence that she was right. "Well, uh, n-no he didn't."

"Did he do anything to abuse somepony?"

"Uh, uh, no."

"Did he ever verbally abuse somepony?"

"Um, he wasn't very kind."

"But did he use words to make ponies feel like life wasn't worth living?"

She didn't answer, but I knew the answer already. He wasn't the _evil_ kind of evil that I knew of. He was more… chaotic.

"Twilight, don't you think you could have compromised maybe? I mean, just look at things from his perspective for a minute." I said, continuing my argument in favor of the strange creature I had just met. "He was imprisoned for a _thousand years_ right? That's a long time to go without doing something. That would even drive a sane pony mad, so just imagine what it would do to an already unstable pony."

She tried arguing back. "Yeah but-" But I wasn't finished yet.

"And then think of this. He _is_ chaos. If he stopped causing chaos it would be like… if Celestia stopped raising the sun and left you all to freeze at night. Or Luna stopped raising the moon and let you all burn away in the sun. Or even, if you stopped being able to use magic. What if you just woke up one morning and you couldn't perform any spells, you couldn't fly, you didn't' even have any of your books left, they were all gone. What would you do then?"

Her jaw was open, unsure of an answer. "I… I… I couldn't…. my-my magic… what?"

"You wouldn't like it would you? You'd do anything to get it back wouldn't you? Well think of Discord having to go through that for a thousand years and being unable to do anything about it. Like a volcano that was just building up and building up until it explodes and melts everything around it. I'm not saying what he did was right, but you could have thought before you acted also. I'm sure that letting him blow off the steam would have actually been good for everyone."

"I-"

"Also, you said Luna used to be Nightmare Moon right? And she was on the moon or in the moon for a thousand years? But Celestia _and_ Luna defeated Discord, so that means that Discord was defeated before Luna was sent to the moon. But Luna came back before Discord was free. That would mean that Discord was actually in stone for more than a thousand years, so that only makes the pressure worse."

I took a breath and sighed. That was a lot of talking to do.

"I uh… I-I-uh m-my… m-my magic… Discord- Discord," Twilight stuttered. I saw her eyes, the size of pin pricks.

Shoot! I think I just overloaded her brain!

"Twilight?" I waved a hoof in front of her face but got no response. "Twilight? You ok? Should I dump ice water on you or something?" With no response, I went with my only option.

I coughed, clearing my throat. Then I slowly built up a high note, then screeched to the top of my lungs. A glass of water shattered as my voice hit the high pitched squeal, I heard dogs begin to howl, and Twilight suddenly gasped and put her hooves over her ears.

"TOXIC STOP!"

I stopped. I mean, I did what I had to do right? I regret nothing!

I coughed and rubbed my throat before speaking, "Sorry Twilight, but for a second I thought I broke your brain."

She squinted her eyes and rubbed her forehead, "Just DON'T do it again!"

"I promise, but if you break again like that and I have no choice I can't say I won't." I smiled, "But I just want to say, Discord isn't bad. He's just… suppressed. Just don't go judging a guy before you get to know him. I just met him but I like him."

"Why are you defending him?"

I felt my ears lower, like an instinct, and my smile disappeared. "That's… kinda why I never had friends back home. They all sorrta… judged the book by its cover you know."

Twilight's mouth turned from questioning to sympathetic. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You didn't judge me," I whispered at the end "but it still hurt."

Twilight put a hoof on my shoulder and smiled a little. "Well let's not think about it then. We accept you for who you are here one hundred percent."

"Thanks Twilight," I got my smile back for the moment. She was right. I feel kind of cheesy quoting '_Let It Go_' lyrics but… I'm never going back, the past is in the past.

"It's what friends do for one another," she said. Friends. That really is weird now. Not just because my friends are ponies, but because I've never had friends that actually cared this much. I mean, yeah I had the kid I would talk to at lunch or someone in class I could say hi to and talk TV shows and music with, but I never had the whole BFF that you would go to movies with or sleepovers or stuff like that. For the longest time I didn't even understand why all that stuff was so important to other girls. But once I reached thirteen I started to get it. Compassion, understanding, someone to confide in, that's why it was important.

I was still confused as to why those things were necessary though.

And I was even worse with dating. I'd had a total of two boyfriends in my life. One was when I was still young and it lasted about three days over the summer, never getting farther than a hug. And the second… I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! Don't get the wrong idea, he never raped me or anything! No, he just… did something really bad and I don't ever want to see his face again.

"Toxic?"

I snapped out of it and saw Twilight staring at me, still in the room I had slept in last night. "I'm sorry, I think I got lost in thought. Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I asked if you wanted to get breakfast and go into town."

"Oh sure! Uh, actually, where do you go to get a house?"

Twilight blinked, "What? Well, uh, that would be town hall, but I told you you're welcome here."

"Twilight, I appreciate that, I really do. But I can't live here forever. If this is where I will live for the rest of my life, I'm gonna need my own place to call home sweet home. I enjoyed sleeping over, and I can't thank you enough, but I can't take advantage of a friend's kindness. Especially when I just met said friend."

She smiled and gave me a small and quick hug. Separating, she said, "Alright, but if you ever DO need a place to stay for the night our door's always open."

I smiled back and said it was a promise.

Twilight and I went downstairs, she said she would put the bed back down later and then look into getting some control over my new unstable magic. When we got down the stairs Spike was making what looked like pancakes but he called hay-cakes. "Wow, those smell good Spike!" I couldn't help but here my stomach growl in agreement, to which they and I laughed at.

"Thanks! I'm sort of a chef you know," he said bragging.

"You do know that it doesn't count if most of what you cook can only eaten by dragons right?" Twilight said.

Spike pouted, "Jealous miss 'I burn everything I cook with magic'?"

Twilight frowned, "I do not!"

"Explain why I had to clean up exploded hay-cakes then?"

I laughed as I took a seat at the table and began eating, trying to maneuver the fork in my hooves since I had yet to control my magic. It took probably twice as long as it should have to eat but I got it down relatively fast.

"Ready to go?" Twilight asked after cleaning the table. Just then I remembered my saddle bag.

"One second!" I jumped up and went back upstairs to the room I had spent the night in and saw where I had left my new saddle bag slouched against the wall. Just double checking, I looked to see if everything was still there. It was and I strapped it on and headed back down to an awaiting Twilight and Spike. "Alright, I got my stuff. Ready when you are."

Twilight nodded and we headed out, walking back into Ponyville.

* * *

><p>I still got a few stares, but the looks and confusion seemed to have died down now. Oh well, I can't change how I look so they'll just have to get used to me.<p>

"Alright, here we are!" Twilight said, Spike riding on her back.

We had arrived at a round building about double the size of some of the other buildings I've seen here but with the same basic color scheme of brown, pink, and cream. Well, if this was the place then this was the place.

Twilight asked me to wait a minute outside while she got the mayor and would ask if there was any available homes for sale. Of course I said "No prob" and waited outside with Spike. Since it was just me and him, I tried getting to know him a little better.

"So Spike, how exactly did you end up in Twilight's care anyhow?"

He looked at me, like he was thinking. "Well, Twilight's the one who hatched me in the first place."

I felt like my jaw wanted to drop, but I kept it closed. "Really? How'd that happen?"

"Well, she was up for an audition at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. The last thing they asked was for her to hatch a dragon egg. And that was me!"

I couldn't help but giggle, "You are just too cute for your own good you know that?"

He huffed again, crossing his arms and glaring at the ground.

"Defiantly cuter than a dragon from my world. Heck, those are just old legends and fairytales. There aren't any real dragons back on Earth!"

It was about then that Twilight came back out smiling, motioning for us to follow her in. Going in we were met with a mare wearing glasses, blue eyes, coffee tan fur, a gray and white mane, a cutie mark of a rolled up deed, and wearing a white collar with a green fluffy bow thing on the front. Gonna go out on a limb and say she's the mayor.

"Hello, you must be the new pony in town. Toxic Wastenote?" the mare asked. I nodded, still smiling. "It's wonderful to meet you! I'm Mayor Mare, mayor of Ponyville!"

We shook hooves which I still fumbled with. I seriously gotta practice this hoof stuff! Walking alone is a full time job.

"It's great to meet you Miss Mayor," I said "I assume that Twilight already told you why I'm here?"

She nodded. "Yes, and I am happy to say there is good news and bad news about the sale of property in Ponyville."

"I would really appreciate some good news," I said. I had a very unconvincing grin. Even I knew it wasn't real.

"Well the good news is there is a property for sale just on the outskirts of the town limit, near Everfree Forest."

Ok not so bad. "And the bad news?"

"The property has been abandoned for years. The building would need major renovations just to make it remotely livable, and all of that would require a fair amount of bits."

Aw crud monkeys. "Well… what if I could do most of the work myself?" I'm not a carpenter but I was a bit of a tom-boy back home. I know how to put up a tent, build a toy car, and the mechanics of how well… mechanics work.

"And what if she had friends to help her?" Twilight added on.

I looked at her. "Twilight no. I wouldn't freeload in your house and I'm not going to take advantage of your kindness and have you build me a house. I can find work somewhere to get the basics done. And I know how to do minor renovations, I watched my dad do them to our house the majority of my life. I'm not going to mooch off of you."

She glared, and I mean REALLY glared at me. "Toxic Wastenote, stop being stubborn and just accept that friends help friends when they need each other."

I wanted to argue back, but the mayor was literally right there in front of us and I really didn't want to start a fight over something so simple. "Well… I don't want heavy lifting or spending money on me. Deal?" I extended a front leg.

She smiled and shook my hoof. "Deal."

The mayor finally chimed back in. "Well, I suppose having more hooves to help could get the job done."

"Great!" I said "Now how much does this go for?"

The mayor looked at me, then Twilight, then me, then Twilight, just back and forth slowly. Then she pulled out a deed. "Here, it's old and run down. I couldn't honorably ask somepony to pay for this."

I watched as she handed me the deed, staring in disbelief at the fact the mayor had just _given_ me my home. "I- I- thank you, so much, thank you!"

She smiled, "Consider it a welcoming gift. Now Ponyville has _two_ alicorns instead of just one!"

I know it was probably inappropriate, but I hugged the mayor with the deed in my grasp. I could never thank her enough for this. Whether or not this place needed work or was a pile of wood in the grass didn't matter. She had just given me the start of my new life, and all for free.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so this is it?"<p>

Twilight and Spike lead me to the grounds of my new house. The mayor was right, this place was abandoned with a capital A!

The house was all wood, stones littering the grass that was untamed and uncut. The windows were either smashed or completely gone. The door was there but wide open and smashed into at some point. It was three floors though, and it looked like it had an attic and maybe a cellar or basement. All the paint was chipping and peeling, the hay that once made up the roof fallen in between rafters. There had once been a porch light that had been broken off and was long gone or possibly very close. And the mayor was right, it was close to the Everfree Forest Twilight told me about.

"Yup," Twilight said "now this place isn't great but-"

"It's a dump!" Spike said. Twilight glared down at him, effectively making him turn away and whistle an innocent tune.

"Well, it's not amazing but-"

"IT'S PERFECT!" I yelled with a smile, stars in my eyes.

"It is?" they both asked.

"YES! It may be run down, but it has good bones! And it's big, and has an attic, and a basement! It's great! I've seen much, much, MUCH worse before after a bad storm! I can see it now!" I waved my hoof between the house and my eyes.

"The bottom floor becomes my dream. My own karaoke place. Where you can sing and never be judged by anypony. Music, dancing, and live performances. My life gets the second two floors. A room, filled with every color that exists. That will be my bedroom! The attic, filled with instruments, music books, picture sand more. All ready and waiting for me. A basement with a couch and a radio. Just one room to go to for quiet. All these ideas and more!" I couldn't stop smiling. "It will be A LOT of work, but work is a part of the reward. I can see my life here Twilight."

I sat down for a minute, feeling my smile turn a little more on the sad side. "No mom to yell at me for being different. No sister to steal my things and be a brat. No- no dad who walks out on me when I need him. No kids who single me out and beat me outside of school and bully me inside school." I took a deep breath, "Just me. Me, my friends," I felt a blush across my face at the next part "maybe somepony who loves me. The real me."

I felt a rumble in my throat, it was a chuckle. It escaped my lips and filled the air around me. My laugh that came from this sense of relief that I didn't have any pressure on me anymore. "I'm sorry. I must sound like such a sap right now." I rubbed my eye, trying to get rid of the strange mix of happy and sad tears.

I felt wings wrap around me, and little arms around my legs. Twilight and Spike were hugging me, I felt a shiver run down my spine from the contact.

"Guys… thanks," I just whispered. I would normally argue I was fine, but I kinda liked being comforted right now.

"Ok, ok. I'm all better now."

I heard their little chuckles as they let me go. Twilight and Spike asked if I wanted to go back and get the others with them, but I just wanted to wait a minute. Take everything in.

I asked for them to wait for me back at the library. If I was going to ask for help than I was going to be the one to ask.

They left, and I just sat in the grass and took in the sight of the old house. It was falling apart and probably a severe safety hazard, but it was mine. This was my very own home. In a matter of three days I've started an entire life in a whole new universe. What I had thought about earlier came back to me and I found my face getting warmer. What about finding somepony who loves me? I mean, I'd have to tell whoever his would be that I'm really a human. Only two males know the truth. One's a baby dragon and the other… well actually I can't think of anything wrong with Discord. He's a bit annoying but I really have zero room to talk there. And he is funny, and he's just the right level of crazy, a little cute…

…wait whuh?

BAD BRAIN! NO! NO! Don't think like that! I mean, god brain! He's like… OLD! Like OLD old! Get your heap out of the clouds and back here in front of this crumbling building!

Ok, my house, right.

I got up and turned tail back to the library. Now the living room, defiantly blue and clouds everywhere on the walls. And gotta have a mint green bathroom. OH! A RED ROOM! Oh man was that a creepy movie. It could be the red-rum room! Ha! Oh I really wish these ponies would be able to get that!

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray for Toxic not being a deadbeat!<strong>

**Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray!**

**I wasn't just going to have her live with Twilight or one of the mane six forever. A girl needs her own space! And I gave a hit about the future there with Discord and her. It's gonna be a looooooooooooooooooong way towards romance with these two isn't it?**

**Peace toward your mothers **_**Bois**_**!**

**-Toxic Wastenote ;D**


End file.
